battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubble/Gallery
Assets Bubble Icon.png 22body_evilbubble.png Metal bubble body.png Bubble Body copy.png Sree Bub.png Bubble Twinkle.png Poses Bubble (without Background).png Bubble Official.png Bubble trapped.PNG Bubble 8.png Bubble 10.png 1479039335311.png Bubble 5.png Bubble 4.png Bubble 9.png Bubble 11.png 1479039248525.png Bubble's ugly face pose remake.png 1479039290270.png Bubble.png 1475090527970.png Bubbless.png Bubble ohno.png Bubble with transparent background.png OLDbubble.png Buublewithpresent.png BUB1.png BUB2.png bubble reading.PNG bbble-baba.gif IMA TREE.png Metal Bubble.png Weird Metal Bubble.PNG Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 5.32.32 PM.png BubbleIDFB.png Bubble BFB2 pose0001.png bubble votee.png Bubble intro 2.png Bubble counting bfb.png BubbleBFB-1.png BOIBLE.png Boible.png Bubble surprised.png Boible bfb.png Oyma0001.png Bubbleissad.png Bubblee.png Bubble in BFB 11.png Bubble look.png Bubble glare.png Bubble in BFB 12.png Bubble_cake.png Bubble_apology.png Bubble in BFB 10.png Bubble is the first one safe.png Screenshot 2018-11-27 at 3 (2).png Bubasdsadas.png Bub here.png Bub coming.png Jumpbouble.png asdsadsa (2).png asdsadsadsad.png dsadsadas.png BUB3.png alliancegal1.png MADBUBBLE.png BUBBBU.png BABOL.png boiblou.png Bubblebfb13.png ezgif.com-apng-to-gif.gif|Bubble digging A GOOD BUBBL.png Bubble_yes_we_did.png Scenes Screenshot_20170810-175331.jpg|Bubble in Total Firey Island Beta Bubble.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.04 PM.png|"Right, Bubble?" "Uh..." Bandicam 2018-04-14 11-31-26-668.jpg bandicam 2018-03-30 19-54-37-107.jpg bandicam 2018-04-14 11-34-12-663.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png bandicam 2018-03-30 19-54-58-177.jpg|Pin! You nearly popped me! bandicam 2018-04-14 11-36-41-242.jpg|What was THAT for!? Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.10 PM.png Images 347.jpg Lets form an alliance Bubble.png|"Let's form an alliance!" Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png Capture170.PNG Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_5.59.21_PM.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_6.00.09_PM.png Bubble_Pencil_Match_and_Pin.jpg Images 377.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-09-15_at_8.22.48_PM.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-58.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-13-14.png|"Earlier this morning I was really afraid of being popped, but now I'm feeling better and I don't think I'm going to be popped!" IMG_1282.PNG Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-36.png Bubblepopinfinitely.png Pencil bubble and match.png Thealliancefallsforawhile.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-26-14.png BFDIEp3_Sc1_1275.png BFDIEp3_Sc2_0462.png BFDIEp3_Sc2_1642.png BFDIEp3_Sc4_0147.png BFDIEp3_Sc6_0023.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.33.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.35.16 PM.png BFDIEp4_Sc2_0426.png BFDIEp4_Sc3_0653.gif Final17talk.png BFDIEp4_Sc5_0768.png BFDIEp4_Sc5_1067.gif BFDIEp4_Sc7_0462.png Photo2.png BFDIEp4_Sc8_0815.png Dirtgreaterthanstrawberry.png|"OMBB! Dirt got a better score than moine!?" Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.20.24_AM.png 989.png Screen_Shot_2013-09-28_at_11.40.58_AM.png Capture157.PNG 6_vs_9.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_12.57.02_AM.png We_didnt_fall_tjdfgfmdngmjdfcv.PNG Capture195.PNG Capture192.JPG Capture212.JPG Capture217.PNG Capture224.PNG Capture227.PNG Pencil_Match_and_Bubble_before_getting_flung.jpg Allscreaming.png Onelgeg.jpg|"Oh, no! Does that mean we'll starve to doith in here?!" Eraser, Match and Bubble in Puzzling Mysteries.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_1.01.44_AM.png C14FBD5C-B948-4B44-BCA7-34E1F3B372E4.jpeg Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_1.02.50_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_1.09.50_AM.png IMG_1318.PNG.png Screen_Shot_2019-05-14_at_7.08.13_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_1.03.12_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_1.03.23_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_9.20.39_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_9.20.49_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_9.21.58_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_9.22.13_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_9.29.26_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_9.29.48_AM.png Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_9.31.03_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_9.31.16_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_9.35.43_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_9.37.03_AM.png Screenshot_2018-07-18_at_3.35.15_PM.png Leafy,_wanna_read.png Imagen6.jpg Oh_noo.png Bubble climb.png Good_job_b.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png Dont do that!!!! no!!.png Flshback.png It looks like another ball is going home.png Fish flavor jaja.png Bubble is safe.png Renovated like or not.png Bubble pencil match.PNG Final 11.png Quiet down.png Bubble have a ball.png Capture64.JPG Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_11.36.21_PM.png Capture54.JPG Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_11.36.40_PM.png Capture45.JPG Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_11.37.00_PM.png Capture70.PNG Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_11.37.47_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_11.38.00_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_11.38.15_PM.png Capture139.PNG 2017-09-27 18_27_50-BFDI 15_Vomitaco.png 7 People did not fall into danger zone BFDI 15.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_11.50.41_PM.png Bandicam_2018-04-28_13-38-41-126.jpg Ice cream!.JPG Bubble_tastes_Pencil's_Ice_Cream.jpg Bfdi15.PNG Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_11.56.08_PM.png Pie.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_11.54.17_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-03_at_11.54.34_PM.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.18.54.png Bubble accepting a gift from Leafy.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.18.58.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.05.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.07.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.10.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.29.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.31.png Creak.gif Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.23.19.png Captura_de_pantalla_2013-10-05_a_la(s)_11.24.20.png OMG yoy.png bandicam 2017-12-24 18-28-34-246.jpg Bubble4tennis.png Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_1.47.43_AM.png Round 1 Leafy and Bubble.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_1.49.11_AM.png Round 2 David and Bubble.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_1.49.43_AM.png Round 2 Rocky and Pencil.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_1.50.08_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_1.50.44_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_1.50.58_AM.png Screen_Shot_2017-06-20_at_4.01.24_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_2.00.47_AM.png Capture394.PNG Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_2.00.58_AM.png BubbleAboutToFall.png Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_2.02.20_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_2.02.35_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_2.02.48_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_2.02.51_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_2.03.05_AM.png 150px-24952246.png.jpg Bubble WTF.PNG Bubble 2.PNG David and bubble.JPG Screenshot_2019-12-05_at_2.03.18_AM.png Oh my gosh Oh my gosh.png Bubble and Ice Cube are playing catch in Gardening Hero.JPG Bubble and ice cube by ccartfulgrl-d54lvro.gif Cake.PNG Picture 5.PNG BFDI Gardening Hero.jpg Bubble about to be sucked in.png SUPERSMEARMODE.png bUBBLE FALLING INTO THE bLACK hOLE.png YOYLE CAKE!!!.gif|"Yoylecake!" Bandicam_2018-04-28_14-48-28-926.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_8.08.26_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_8.09.05_PM.png Bandicam 2017-11-04 14-54-43-520.jpg Picture 9.png Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_12.36.25_PM.png Capture129.PNG Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_12.36.53_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_12.37.12_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_12.37.30_PM.png bubble and leaf.PNG Leafy and Bubble Scream.jpg Frowning Bubble.jpg image.metal5.jpg Image.helpme.jpg 505C611C-D660-49FF-8952-09424D0B7A1E.PNG 1E171E0D-E278-4909-B2A2-70EE751362CE.PNG 0B448CD6-6097-498A-953B-D2D72DF1421E.PNG image.metal6.jpg 41D9EEE9-CD29-4ECE-91B6-7ABCF21E39CB.PNG Screen Shot 2019-03-04 at 9.58.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-03-04 at 9.59.22 AM.png Get me to the top of the rock wall.jpg Oh_yeah!.png 6A477C15-A7D4-480E-872E-6C2D70F58AE4.PNG 6DC60308-C40B-4229-87D2-5A9205AE106E.PNG 88B45FCA-089B-4416-80E8-6DEC56F97DDE.PNG Screen_Shot_2019-03-04_at_10.05.44_AM.png Hurtful.PNG EFD722BE-4012-49A5-B212-8D1955282B44.PNG FF5433AE-1CE7-44A3-BEA1-B3920FCF4F2D.PNG 0F7E3F00-868D-4FA1-909F-3436BD645525.PNG D3C2508D-638D-4C6C-A6D2-AC5A2502D854.PNG 702305B0-3580-4ED1-B49C-0EA81F92607E.PNG DF120D9B-CC47-480E-B34B-27D391FA77DA.PNG Capture136.PNG Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_12.53.43_PM.png Capture340.PNG In2.png Capture351.PNG Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_12.55.30_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_12.59.43_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_1.02.08_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_1.02.24_PM.png Blessyouannouncer a.png Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_1.03.19_PM.png 640px-BFDI25.jpg RotHG_4.jpeg Bubble wants to cry.png Flower argue lot.png Bubble And Flower.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_1.13.17_PM.png Batch-bubble.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-06_at_1.14.36_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.24.48_AM.png Screen_Shot_2019-10-14_at_2.30.08_PM.png Alliance.JPG Screen_Shot_2019-10-14_at_2.30.17_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-05-16_at_7.45.26_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_2.18.21_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_2.18.27_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_2.24.46_AM.png BubbleSoda.png 5a 1.PNG Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_3.46.44_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.20.27_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.20.15_AM.png Leafy's_Back.png Pin and Bubble vs Leafy.jpeg FC24E9A4-CAC3-4A00-929B-865BB4DBC1F9.jpeg Ouioui.gif Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_3.44.48_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_3.30.21_AM.png 6251.png Screenshot_2018-10-11_at_10.15.59_AM.png YAAAAYYY!!!.PNG Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.39.25 pm.png Imagematchandfriends.jpg Bubbletree.png Freesmartinterior.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_3.50.26_AM.png Freesmart_snowball_fight.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.22.24_AM.png 5b.jpg Mqdefault23.jpg 318F26C4-D05E-4DAB-9312-7509BBD361E3.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.07.05_AM.png Bandicam_2018-03-28_17-20-54-855.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.01.23_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.01.44_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.02.15_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.02.27_AM.png Bubble and Ruby.PNG Is Metal.PNG Mqdefault25.jpg Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.10.13_AM.png bubblesmile#937.png FreeSmart.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.10.51_AM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 3.15.18 PM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 3.14.27 PM.png Bubble noclip.png Screen Shot 2017-06-20 at 5.20.59 PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.12.27_AM.png IDFB cast.png Bubble pulling out the camera lens cap from Ice Cube's mouth..png 2017-10-01_20_07_07.png Bgom.gif|"Oh my Bubble Blower! I'm gonna eat this green gumdrop, I found on the ground and I'm pretty sure it's okay! BUGUM!" IDFB Gallery 8.png Screen_Shot_2019-10-29_at_9.19.17_AM.png Screenshot_2019-12-07_at_4.18.09_AM.png YOYIDFB.jpg Asiasjkjsa.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg 1DEC73EC-E9F5-4BF6-80C1-8ED0A26BEB16.png A fork popped Bubble.png BubbleThoinks.png BoibleThoinks.png BubbleAllianceChanged.png Screenshot_2019-06-06_at_12.35.01_AM.png Screenshot_2019-06-06_at_12.35.17_AM.png BubbleBecomesBember.png Bubble&Bottle.png Oimabember.png|"I'm a Bember!" Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.11 AM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.51 AM.png GTtT Bubble.png cryingbubble.png Screenshot_2019-06-06_at_12.35.39_AM.png Bubble Fall.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.50.13 AM.png Iance licking the jawbreaker lol.gif Screenshot_2019-06-06_at_12.38.23_AM.png Icy_is_out_of_the_Jawbreaker.jpg Screenshot_2018-12-17_at_9.01.20_PM.png flowers just chillin.png Screenshot_2017-12-11_at_3.22.29_PM.png bububu.png BH, Bubble, Lightning, and Foldy recovered.jpg Bubble in BFB 6.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-19-40-537.jpg bandicam 2018-02-03 10-20-38-894.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-06_at_12.50.59_AM.png bandicam 2018-02-17 11-46-20-042.jpg OhMyGoysh.png Lightning_bfb_bolt.png Ianceh.png poor bubble.PNG uuuh.PNG phew.PNG oh noioo.PNG Match bubble.PNG So much bubble.PNG NOIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH.PNG awwwwhhh babey...... why are you making me feel bad for a fictional bubble jacknjellify.png SUMMER.PNG Bubble TeamIcon.png |Bubble's voting icon Goof bfb10 1.PNG grey limbs!!!! i love that.png shes making up for it!!! i appreciate her effort.png Why cant WEEEEEEEEE be friends.png shes GASP.png fhdjsd match REALLY wants pencil back its great.png wait wheres match.png LA LA LA LA LALA LA the ocean.png her bubble senses are tingling.png BABEY...........png BUBBLE THAT WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND.png shes determined.png MOITCH.png thou wilt never..... know what i am......png catch these hands.png even ANGERIER.png MORE CROSSED ARMSSSS.png all of these determined objects.... good.png agdhghhhh i love her.png you understand. right.png fhdjkfhdsj shes POWERFUL.png hg.png last time we had pencil.png WAS EPISODE ONE.png gmfhjkk babey.png -and you hurt Me..png catch these hands two.png aghghghghhhh i have no more words.png|"When I struggle, I don't need a stern leader! I don't need Pencil!" how does. michael voice bubble SO WELL.png|"I needed you..." how many. fps is bfb animated at.png i listened to the entirity of spirit phone while screenshotting these.png shes a lesbian!.png BUBBLE YOUR GF IS BACK!!!!!.png i said every variable of baby.png OOOO.png happyyyyy.png wh. why doesnt she like it.png iance is such a messy team but i love them so much.png surprised noise.png BUBBLE HONEY.png you dont need her!.png YOU DONT NEED HER!!!!!.png i know the consteLLATIONS.png amor said once that lesbian fanny good and we know that anything amor says isnt canon bc hes not a writer but h.......png i love fortain!.png i just realized gelatins steakhouse is in the bg.png|"What if this happened..." H!.png|"...because I didn't forgive her?" m. mood.png|"I can't let this happen to anyone else!" snowboile,.png OOF!.png her,.png A GOOD BUBBLE.png Moments taken before disaster.png Ouch..png Bubble and Blocky in Scribblenauts Unlimited.jpg|Bubble and Blocky in Scribblenauts Unlimited as seen on the jacknjellify Twiiter account Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.47.54_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.47.56_PM.png 41.PNG BUB3.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.43.05_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.43.11_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.43.14_PM.png Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.43.26_PM.png Bubblejump.png Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.43.48_PM.png Bubble_drops_shovel.png BUB7.jpg BUB8.jpg Screenshot_2019-07-13_at_3.44.19_PM.png You sure Did!.PNG BFB_Voting_BU_.png Merchandise BFDI_Official_Character_Guide_front_cover.jpg|Front cover of Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide 5ebab2cfb7e97f45c370fddea9468b4d.png|Promotional image from the Lucky September flyer, pg. 7 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide promotional image 2.PNG|A second promotional image from the Kids Picks September flyer, pg. 1 (PDF) BFDI Official Character Guide Scholastic listing.PNG|Scholastic Book Clubs listing Miscellaneous Bubble Doctor.jpg|I want to be a doctor when I grow up Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries